1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a wireless telephone having a remote controller function, and more particularly to such a wireless telephone which is capable of functioning as a remote controller for a television (TV) and the like using its buttons to control TV viewing and a telephone conversation at the same time and displaying information about an incoming call termination state on a screen of the TV to allow even hearing impaired people to recognize the incoming call termination state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a TV viewer selects a desired TV channel using a remote controller to view a desired TV program.
When a telephone rings while viewing the TV, the viewer lowers a volume of the TV using the remote controller or selects a mute function using it to mute the TV volume, and then receives a telephone call.
For this reason, in the case where the telephone rings during the TV viewing, a considerable amount of delay time is required in searching for the remote controller and adjusting the TV volume. As a result, the telephone may often stop ringing before the viewer receives the telephone call.
Further, the viewer may often not hear the ringing of the telephone if he views the TV at a loud volume.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless telephone having a remote controller function, which is capable of functioning as a remote controller for a TV and the like using its buttons to control TV viewing and a telephone conversation at the same time and displaying information about an incoming call termination state on a screen of the TV to allow even hearing impaired people to recognize the incoming call termination state.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by a provision of a wireless telephone having a remote controller function, comprising key input means for inputting television control key signals for television viewing or incoming call termination or a telephone number for outgoing call origination; television control means for controlling the overall system of a television in response to the key signals inputted by the key input means; indication means responsive to a first control signal from the television control means for indicating an incoming call termination state or a recorded state of a telephone message received in the user""s absence; display means responsive to a second control signal from the television control means for displaying information about the incoming call termination state on a screen of the television; and recording/reproduction means responsive to a third control signal from the television control means for recording or reproducing the telephone message received in the user""s absence.